<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Be Impolite by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859214">Don't Be Impolite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Internship (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr: “can you write an imagine about stuart from the internship film? and he’s too shy to ask you out or sometihng like that :) thank yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuu”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stuart Twombly/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Be Impolite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing, you entered the building. Another day at Google, you thought tiredly. It wasn’t that you didn’t like working here, it was just sometimes, just sometimes, this place could be a bit too much. </p>
<p>When you lifted your head to look ahead to where you were going, you immediately frowned, because in front of you there was a lot of people with funny hats divided into groups. Some chatting along cheerfully, others standing there discussing things seriously, as some people just stood in awkward circles. And then you facepalmed, remembering about the internship program that was starting today. Apparently, you slapped yourself pretty loud since a lot of people turned to look you, some boys with their jaws dropped, which again made you frown, and a cute one blushed when you looked his way, but quickly became engrossed in his phone.</p>
<p>“Y/N! Finally, you show up! I thought you slept in again!” Lyle exclaimed coming towards you and hugging you.</p>
<p>“Dude, that happened one time! I had a whole season of Supernatural to watch!” you said offended, huffing and hugging him back.  </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, sorry.” Lyle took his hands up in defence, a cheeky smile on his face. “Come with me so I can to present you to my team!” he said excited and began dragging you towards the more ‘weird group of kids’ as you named them silently in your head. Despite your protests and the muttered ‘bastard’ towards Lyle, he managed to drag you over to them. </p>
<p>“Guys, this is Y/N, my younger sister.“ The curly head boy said and they all smiled and introduced themselves but you only paid attention to the cute one, who was still engrossed in his phone. 'Great, he is even hotter up close. Exactly what I needed to distract me from work today’, you thought grimacing slightly but schooling your features in a poker face when the girl elbowed him and he looked up scowling and then his cheeks got a light shade of red when he saw you, which didn’t go unnoticed by his teammates, who smirked.</p>
<p>"And what’s your name  handsome?” You said arching a brow and lifting one corner of your mouth.</p>
<p>“Stuart” he answered huffing, then got up and left.</p>
<p>So much for manners. You thought to yourself but didn’t speak it out loud.  </p>
<p>“Is he always like that?” You asked the others, slightly annoyed at the dark-haired boy. The others shrugged, some nodding slightly. </p>
<p>You frowned a little then waved to them and left after Stuart. To say you hated impolite people was an understatement, so to your brother it was no surprise that you went after the boy.</p>
<p> You found him outside, sitting at a table alone, phone once again the centre of his attention. You went straight to him, pissed off from his sudden departure earlier and slammed a hand on the table, leaned close to his now startled face and said :</p>
<p>“What is your problem? You could have said you didn’t want me there, didn’t have to leave like I had HIV or something!” You sneered a little after you said that, for an extra effect. You always did it like this, making the impolite person become guilty of his action, and most likely not to repeat his actions.</p>
<p>He just ignored you and looked back to his phone, which only angered you more. So he was ignoring you too now?! If he wasn’t so cute, you would have punched him already. </p>
<p>You snapped his phone from his hands and stuffed it in your bra, making his jaw drop and eyes burn with rage.</p>
<p>“Who the hell do you think you are? Give me my phone back!” He growled at you, you gulped at his sudden anger but didn’t let that fear show on your face. Without a word you moved to his lap, making his eyes widen and a blush appears and he leaned back to put a little distance between you, looking around frantically to see if anyone was watching. This made him fall backwards with you on top of him. </p>
<p>He looked up at your now red face and embarrassed. He seemed nervous as he looked at your slightly parted lips, then up at your eyes, and back to your lips again. Without any warning, he leaned up and pressed your mouths together softly.</p>
<p>It took you a few seconds to respond, too stunned by his sudden actions, but when you finally were able to respond to what was happening, you cupped his face. His hands moved to your hips, pulling you impossibly closer to his body. You pulled away after a few moments and he whispered out of breath.</p>
<p>“I was too shy to ask you out, you see I had seen you on Google’s website, and been kind of a creeper. So when I saw you didn’t know how to speak to you, 'cause you are so gorgeous and hot and smart and-” you interrupted his rambling with a peck on the lips and said:</p>
<p>“Stuart, you are the only one that got my attention when I walked through that door, okay? No need to be shy. I like you too. Although, I must say that research thingy is a bit creepy, at the same time slightly cute. ” He smiled and got up, helping you up too and leaned in for another kiss, when Lyle came towards you two. </p>
<p>Yelling for Stuart to get away from his sister. Stuart started running, the cheeky grin still on his face as he ran from the place where you and the team, who came with Lyle, stood laughing your butts off at the Lyle chased Stuart running around campus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>